Man In The Mirror
by Someguy1250
Summary: A brother loses his memories and gains the powers of the Hanged Man and Man In The Mirror. But he doesn’t have the stand. He is the stand and his user is Sakura Matou.
1. Prologue

(? POV)

...what?

I feel like I'm floating. Where was I before this? I was... walking on the street and a car swerved off the road. No that's not right. I... went in front of it. Why? A person, they pushed me? No I pushed them. I was their brother. What was their name? I can't remember. What was my name? I can't remember either. What happened next? I was hit by the car and crashed through a window into a store? Yes a store. I knocked over a table then crashed into a mirror, there were glass shards everywhere in my body. Did it hurt? I don't recall. What then... I woke up here? No I missed something. Yes, it was a card. A tarot card flew off the table I crashed into and landed in front of me. It was a picture of a man hanging himself by his foot with a glow around his head. It was the Hanged Man. There was also Michael Jackson's Man In The Mirror playing in the store. Then I died, I think I died. Where is this? The afterlife? Oh, a light is here now. It is swallowing me, it feels warm. I feel tired, I'll just rest my eyes for a while.

(3rd Person POV)

The Tohsaka household was in distress. After awakening Sakura's magic circuits she had a fever. Her sister Rin didn't have such problems and they checked Sakura's magic circuits and found that everything was healthy. She even had the same level of od as her sister. Perhaps it was just a regular fever or so they thought. Meanwhile in a mirror next to the bed Sakura lies in was a boy. They were covered in bandages with glass shards sticking out of his head. Covering the bandages was a black leotard and white gloves. A black and white hood covered his head. No one could see them for they are a stand and only stand users can see stands. Who is the stand user of this stand you may ask? Why none other than Sakura Tohsaka herself. But this isn't just any stand, this stand has sentience.

"Where am I?" The boy in the mirror asked.

He couldn't remember much. He looked at himself and assumed it was the appearance he always had. He looked over and saw a girl with black hair and a red ribbon in it. Somehow he felt this connection with her, like she was someone very important to him. He could feel her emotions and how she was distressed. He wanted to reach out and hold them close. He tried to walk over to them but was stopped by an invisible wall. No it wasn't a wall, it was a mirror. Is he inside a mirror? He tried to push harder and he flew out of the mirror, past Sakura and into the window of the room at the speed of light. The stand was surprised at this and tried again. He flew into Sakura's eye, then the water of a flower vase and then back into the mirror. It seems that he can move between reflections at the speed of light but he wasn't trying to do that, he was trying to get out of the mirror. After an hour of trying it seems that he is unable to leave the mirror. The boy in the mirror became sad at not being able to comfort her. Sakura soon awakens and sees the stand.

"Excuse me, can you get me the water on the table and bring it to me please?" She asked thinking it was a member of her family and the appearance was just her hallucination.

The stand obeyed excited to help her. He jumped to the reflection in a vase next to the glass of water and paused. How was he supposed to move the glass? He can't leave the mirror. He tried to grab it anyway and he felt himself touch it. But how? He saw an uncoloured version of the glass appear in his hand, the reflection of the glass. Well he has the glass of water now. The boy moved over to Sakura and placed it in her hand. With that done he returned to the mirror.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she drank it and went back to sleep.

A week went by and Sakura recovered from her fever. She also realised that the boy in the mirror was real. That came as a big surprise but he seemed nice so Sakura let them be. They were very kind to her and played with her when Rin was being taught Magecraft by her parents. It was quite strange that no one else can see or hear them and so they think that she has an imaginary friend. But she knows that he is not imaginary and that he is very real.

(Flashback 2 days ago)

Sakura was playing with the kids at school when one of the boys kicked the ball into a bush. Sakura was asked to go get it so she went over to the bush and picked up the ball. As she turned away to walk back she noticed a snake in the bush and it jumped at her with its fangs open. Only to be cut into pieces before it even fully left the ground. In a bottle nearby was the stand with two blades protruding from their wrists.

(Flashback end.)

They told her that they were special to them and that they are only able to be a few hundred meters away from her at the most. Sakura didn't know who this was but if someone is important to someone else then they are family? She told them this and asked if she was family.

"I suppose I am... Then who am I to you?" He asked

Sakura thought hard. Someone that is a boy and protects them while not being their father is a brother right?

"Brother? Yes, Yes! Please call me Brother from now on."

So time passed and Sakura lived with Rin, father, mother, Brother and uncle Kariya who visits every now and then. This all changed when her father gave her to Zouken Matou. Tokiomi Tohsaka didn't want to have two children trained in his family's Magecraft as he thought that it would introduce competition. This is when Zouken came along and offered to adopt one of the children to be his family's heir as his own child was lacking the magic circuits to be a suitable heir to his Magecraft and Tokiomi accepted and eventually chose Sakura.

"Will mother and sister visit me?" Sakura asked.

"You should think that they never existed." Zouken replied.

"Now Sakura your 'education' begins immediately."

Zouken led her to the basement of the Matou mansion where a massive pit of worms writhed. These were the familiars of Zouken. You see, due to Zouken Matou's preferences, their education in their Magecraft is very... physical. It is memorised by the body rather than the mind and this process is extremely painful. Zouken grabbed Sakura and threw her into the pit and walked away. As she landed the worms tried to bury into her but were cut apart by an invisible blade. Brother was inside her eye and would not let any of the worms in sight near her.

"Quickly, let's get out of here." Said Brother.

Sakura climbed the stairs out of the basement. She ran for the front door only to stop at seeing Zouken who was already there.

"Now where are you going? We haven't finished your education." Zouken knew his crest worms were destroyed and he was curious to how she did it.

Sakura looked at Zouken and he found that his legs had been cut off. Sakura gasped and stumbled back. Did Brother really cut off his legs? The legs turned into worms and rebuilt themselves back into legs. Zouken raised his hands and bindings appeared on Sakura including a blindfold.

"It seems you have mystic eyes. This is good. As my future vessel, it will be interesting to have mystic eyes."

Zouken dragged Sakura back into the basement and put them back into the worm pit. Without any reflections, Brother was unable to help her escape. The worms burrowed into every part of her body causing her to scream out in pain. This continued throughout the night and Brother was angry at Zouken for doing this to Sakura and most of all he was angry at his powerlessness.

Kariya arrived at the Tohsaka household three days later to visit them. He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a woman.

"Hello Aoi, how are you today?" Greeted Kariya.

"Oh Kariya. Please come in." Aoi invited him inside.

"Uncle Kariya!" Said an excited child as they ran up to Kariya. Rin Tohsaka, daughter of Tokiomi and Aoi. Energetic and prideful.

They continued to converse and play with Rin but eventually Kariya noticed that Sakura wasn't around. While she was shy he usually saw her every time he came over and so he asked Aoi where she was. Upon hearing Aoi's answer he immediately left the manor to go to the Matou mansion. Magi keep their Magecraft to themselves so Aoi didn't question what the Matou's Magecraft was but Kariya knew what happens in the mansion because he was a Matou himself and ran away upon learning what their 'education' really was. Kariya Matou confronted Zouken Matou and made a deal. He would win the holy grail war for Zouken and Sakura would be free to return to the Tohsaka household. Zouken decided to humour them. He didn't except the runaway to win but they might surprise him. He wouldn't lose anything if he fails and if he succeeded then he would not need Sakura anymore. The holy grail war will start in one year and Kariya will have lots of 'training' to catch up on. However Zouken will not stop Sakura's training. In a metal doorknob was Brother who heard everything. He jumped back to Sakura to inform them of this.

Sakura lied in bed after another night of education. After three days of torture, her body was starting to change. Her hair and eyes were changing colour. Her black hair had shades of violet and her eyes have a small pigment of violet.

"Sakura, Kariya made a deal with that monster to free you." Brother started explaining.

"Uncle?"

"Yes he has to win something called the holy grail war for your freedom."

"Why would he do that? He doesn't want me. Father didn't want me." Sakura was already resigned to her fate and Brother could feel it.

"I want you. You are worth saving."

Brother grabbed Sakura's reflection and pulled. Sakura faded from the real world and her uncoloured reflection became coloured as she was pulled into the mirror world. Sakura cried into her only emotional pillar's arms and soon fell asleep. This mirror world is isolated from the outside world and only contains what was reflected when Brother pulls something in. Since he pulled them in through the doorknob, only the room exists so Brother can't use this ability to escape with his sister. He can jump between the reflections and leave what he pulled in trapped. As Sakura and her brother laid together in this hell of a mansion, Sakura found comfort.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

**What do you think? There will be a Time-skip to the fourth grail war so be prepared for that. To answer some people's questions of could Brother use Man In The Mirror's ability to pull Sakura into the mirror and leave behind the worms in her body? Yes they could do that but they don't know that. Some stand users have their stand for years before they realise what they can do with their stand. Take for example Joskue from Diamond is Unbreakable, he eventually discovered that his dried blood counted as an object that is not part of his body.**

**Philosophy: purpose**

When I was writing this. I was thinking about light. You could consider people as lights. All different colours showing how unique everyone is. Some shine brighter than others their whole life and some only need just one opportunity to shine brighter than anybody. Some lights guide the way and prevent you from getting lost, these could be people that help you on your journey of life like mentors. Some lights provide warmth like a fire, they could be someone's loved ones or the stranger that helps you out of the kindness of their heart. Every light has a purpose so don't think that you are useless. You just need a moment to shine.


	2. The Fourth Holy Grail War

One year has passed and the fourth holy grail war is soon about to start.

A man with black hair wearing a black suit and trench coat stood by a summoning circle. The Einzbern's representative for the war. In the middle of the circle is a gold and blue sword sheath obtained from an archeological dig. A catalyst to summon a specific heroic spirit. The circle glowed as the man chanted the words and a woman in armour appeared.

"Servant Saber has arrived. I ask of you, are you my master?" The woman asked.

In the Tohsaka mansion. Tokiomi Tohsaka stood by a summoning circle. An ancient snake skin laid in the circle as the summoning began. Soon a man clad in golden armour appeared in front of him. He looked around to assess the state of the place he arrived in. While it wasn't to his standards, them being the work of masters, it would do.

"Servant Archer. Be grateful that I decided to grace you with my presence."

In a forest near Fuyuki was a magic circle that was at the convergence of minor and major leylines. A man and his wife summoned a man with two spears wrapped in cloth and a mole on his face.

"Servant Lancer. I ask, are you my lord?"

In the grounds of Ryuudou Temple is a student of the clock tower that stole the master of Lancer's original catalyst. A torn cloak laid on the circle as the summoning occurred. A giant muscled man with red hair and wearing a similar version of the cloak appeared.

"Servant Rider has arrived! Now let us begin our conquest my master."

In the church of Fuyuki City was an executor performing a servant summoning using a broken skull mask as a catalyst. A muscled woman with long purple hair and a complete skull mask that covered their face appeared.

"Servant Assassin. Are you my contractor?"

In a home lied the dead bodies of a boy's parents. The child themself was tied up and the culprit was a teenager who was drawing a summoning circle made out of blood. They intended to use the child as a sacrifice to summon a demon using a method that they found in a book. Completely unaware that they had become a participant of the holy grail war.

"Servant Caster has heard your call. Let us bring mayhem to this world."

Now in the Matou mansion was Kariya and Zouken standing by a summoning circle. To prepare for the summoning, Kariya has had many crest worms implanted inside him to give him a boost in magical energy. At the cost of the worms devouring his insides and making one of his eyes blind and hair white but he thought that the price was worth paying. Zouken gave him a piece of a table as a catalyst. The Round Table from Arthurian legend.

"You will need all the help you can get so you will summon berserker." Said Zouken.

Kariya held his hand out. A crimson mark in the shape of three curved lines that connected to a single point was on the back of his hand. Command seals, the proof of a master in the holy grail war.

"Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let my great master Zolgen be the ancestor. Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the kingdom rotate. Let it be declared now; your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the holy grail. Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth. An oath shall be sworn here. I shall obtain all virtues of all of heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of hell. Yet you shall serve with your eyes clouded by chaos. For you would be one caged in madness. I shall weild your chains. From the seventh heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, protect of the balance."

A being in black armour appeared. Black mist covered them preventing anything from being discerned about them. However the servant status still revealed who they were.

True Name: Lancelot

Class: Berserker

Strength: A

Endurance: A

Agility: A

Mana: C

Luck: B

NP: A

Class Skills: Madness Enhancement C

Personal Skills: Eternal Arms Mastership A , Magic Resistance E , Protection of the Faries A

Noble Phantasm: For Someone Else's Glory B , Knight of Owner A , Arondight A

After being summoned, Berserker dematerialised and disappeared from view. This was to conserve energy as they consume an incredible amount of energy even with the crest worms. Kariya left to search for the other masters but before he left he went to see Sakura. After a year of training, Sakura looks completely different than before she was adopted. Her hair and eyes are now fully violet and she has a blank look in her eyes with only a small glimmer of emotion.

"Sakura, I will win the grail and bring you back to your mother and sister then we can be together again." Assured Kariya.

"I don't have anyone to call my mother or sister. Grandfather said I should think that they never existed. I only have Brother to call as my brother."

Kariya was confused by this. But before he could ask who their brother was Zouken interrupted.

"You better get going now. You want to set her free as soon as possible and I want the grail as soon as possible. There is no reason to be dawdling right?"

The master of Berserker left the Matou mansion to search for the other contestants. Meanwhile Sakura headed to the basement for more torture. At this point she did not have bindings on her as she thought it was useless to resist and when Brother tried it only delayed the inevitable. The pain had also become dull.

Brother was conflicted. He wanted to go and help Kariya win Sakura's freedom but he also did not want to leave her side. He might be her only emotional pillar. The only person she shows her emotions to. It is decided then, he will stay by Sakura's side and only when Kariya needs it will he go to help.

In the morning Sakura walked to school and on the way there she saw a group of people. They are probably tourists as they came from the direction of the airport. The first person was a man with black hair but their back was turned so she couldn't see his face. The second person was a woman with white hair and red eyes. They seemed very beautiful but Brother noticed that their face was too perfect, there were no flaws whatsoever almost as if they were a doll. The third person was the most unusual. They had the aura of a king, with blond hair and green eyes yet wearing a blue dress. This woman felt like a majestic king despite being a woman. The three were talking about something that she could not hear from here so Brother got closer to listen in while Sakura continued onwards to school.

"So Saber what did you think of an aeroplane?" Asked the white haired woman.

"I not very comfortable with it. I understand what it is but it feels like a metal cage. I am much more comfortable with riding a horse." Replied Saber.

So their name is Saber, that is suspicious. Wasn't uncle Kariya's servant named Berserker? Are they a servant too? The man turned and spoke to the red eyed woman.

"Now remember Irisviel. You will act as Saber's master for the war. Maiya and I will be positioned to watch the battle and take out the masters." The man reminded them of their roles in the war.

"Master why is it that you do not view the battle from my eyes? As my master you are able to see through my eyes by channeling prana into your own eyes, it is similar to how you view my status." Asked Saber.

"No. I might be caught unprepared if I am busy seeing through your vision and not my own." The man replied.

"Hey Kiritsugu, let's go get something to eat. I just saw a restaurant nearby and would like to try Japanese cuisine." Irisviel called out to the man who is named Kiritsugu and not Master like he thought.

Brother decided to head back to his sister having heard enough of the conversation. During school he told her about what he had heard and asked if she could try the shared vision ability that he heard about from Saber.

"Send prana into your eyes? Okay... like this?"

One high quality circuit lit up inside her as she prepared to send the prana to her eyes. However the worms inside her stirred as soon as they sensed magical energy and she quickly shut the circuit off before the worms woke up. The intention to see through her stand's eyes remained and that was all that was needed. Her vision faded away and was replaced by her brother's vision. Sakura could see herself sitting in her own chair and she could also notice things that she couldn't before. The fly sitting in the corner of the room in a shadow was seen as clear as day. The student in front of her moved his pen as he wrote and she could guess what he was writing from the movement alone. Brother moved closer to the entrance of the reflection and jumped through. The sensation was strange like everything slowed down to a stop as he traveled to a new reflection but it was not unwelcome. Having been satisfied, the desire to see through Brother's eyes dissipated and her vision returned to normal.

"How was it Sakura?" Asked Brother.

Sakura smiled. Something that no one in the entire school had been able to do, most assumed that she was shy or that their jokes weren't to her taste. This rare, real smile went unnoticed by everyone besides the two of them.

"It was nice. Thank you Brother."

The day went by without issue as Sakura attended school. As she walked home she saw a giant muscled man with red hair, dragging a significantly smaller boy with him.

"Come now Waver! We must find this library you spoke of!" Joyfully shouted the man.

"Rider stop this. You are making a scene." Whispered the boy.

"All the better! Now there are people to ask for directions. You there with the hat, which way is it to the library?"

The man with the hat gave directions to the giant.

"Thank you. Our path has been planned, let us now begin our conquest!"

"We're going to a library! There is no conquest!"

Rider and Waver made their way to the end of the street and out of sight.

"Brother was that another servant?" Asked a bewildered Sakura.

"I think so. We should be careful that we don't get caught in a battle between them. We saw what Berserker was like."

Sakura continued walking home. Her hand intertwined around an invisible hand.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

**Omake: Problem Solved**

As Zouken Matou threw Sakura into the pit of worms and they swarmed her, time stopped.

Unlimited seconds left.

A white coloured boy appeared and grabbed Sakura who was frozen in midair and jumped. They cracked the ground as he leapt far higher than what was possible for a human and landed next to Zouken. The boy placed Sakura on the ground and proceeded to punch Zouken in the face. Followed by another then another, soon the boy's fists became a blur.

"Muda Muda Muda MudaMudaMudaMudaMudaMudaMudaMuda."

The boy pulled his fist back for one last swing.

"**MUDA!**"

The flow of time will now resume.

Zouken was blown into pieces of worms as he felt the pain of thousands of punches at once before reality was overwritten and erased Zouken in his entirety. Every single worm in the pit disappeared along with every other part of Zouken. Sakura was shocked at what happened but also grateful that she was saved. She looked at her saviour.

"Brother?"

"Yes?"

"What did you do?"

"I used my ability. I think it was originally called The World Over Heaven. Now let's go home."


End file.
